Chainsaw Melody
by BreAnna M. Higgins
Summary: When Rose and her two brothers head to Texas for a concert they have no idea what's in store for them when they reach the sleepy little town of Travis County. How will a girl with no memory past twelve years deal with a masked man and his chainsaw? ThomasXOC - M for sexual content- LEMON HERE! R&R Please
1. PROLOG OF A PROLOG

**Hello, FanFiction, Bree here with my first upload with this new account. I love to write and I hope that you all enjoy this tale I will spin. Please comment and/or review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TCM franchise, but I do own Max, Sam, and Rose. Thanks!**

**-Cheers!**

**-Bree**

I feel cold. Like my body has turned to ice and at any moment I will shatter. But where is my body? I can't find my hand to move my fingers, or even lift my legs up. My eyes feel like they have cinderblocks resting on them. Where am I? How did I get here?

What happened to me? Fear twisted and burned in my stomach as these thoughts raced through my brain. Mentally I curled into a ball- crying out for the memories I am missing. What happened?

What happened?

The story which you are about to see is an account of the tragedy which befell a group of three youths, in particular Rosaline Aideen O'Higgins and her twin brother Samuel Aegis O'Higgins. It is all the more tragic in that they were you. But, had they lived very, very, very long lives, they could not have expected nor wished to see as much of the mad and macabre as they were to see that day. For them an idyllic summer road trip to Dallas became a nightmare.

The events of that day were to lead to the discovery of one of the most bizarre crimes in the annals of American history, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.


	2. PROLOG

I stomped over to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house, deep breath and- "MAXWELL DONAHUE! WE ARE LEAVING SO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I called out to my eldest brother, by adoption. He is always running behind during these kinds of things. Always packing at the last minute, snorting I glanced over at my real brother, my twin Sam, "Sam, didn't you tell him to pack last night?" Looking at him is like looking into a mirror. Taller than me by a foot, but still the same, dark brown hair and hazel eyes that can change colors like the seasons. Both of us have full lips and arched brows that always look a little bit like we are thinking, 'what did you just say?' and my favorite thing is that we both have the same toned voices. It's pretty cool.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah but he said plenty of time and fell asleep."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and rubbed my forehead with my fingertips. "These tickets are nonrefundable. If we don't get there in time we can't get our money back." Sam stood silently then turned and walked upstairs to drag Max down. It amazes me how close we are. Even though we are twins we couldn't be more different.

He is quiet, and has the voice of reason for me, whereas, I am loud, stubborn, and daring. We both love books but I am the daredevil while he would rather stay on the ground. Max grunted as he was carted downstairs by Sam. Scratching the back of my head I smiled at him, "Well let's get moving!"

We walked out to the car and loaded up. Cooler filled with Cola's and fruit, bags of chips and other snacks. Then the bags- my suit case, Sam's suit case, and Max's leather duffle bag, and done. We climbed in chatting and arguing mildly about random things as the Jeep pulled out of the drive and started down the road.

Watch out Texas the unstoppable Donahue-O'Higgins Clan is on the way!


	3. DOG DAYS OF SUMMER

[ROSE'S POV]

I must have fallen asleep after we crossed over into Texas from the Oklahoma border. I can't remember the dream, but I know it had to have been terrifying. I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, Sam has shaking my shoulders from behind me, murmuring, "Hey, sis, wake up. Your okay, it was just a dream. It was just a dream." I was shivering with fear, but I couldn't remember the dream. With one hand over my heart I leaned back and tried to slow down my heart rate. Ever since we were little I had always suffered from night terrors. Sam always pulled me back from them.

No matter how many times I had the same dream I never could remember it. It made me wonder what in them was so bad that I had to erase it as soon as I woke up. I shook my head to clear the thoughts running through it. Max was sitting in the driver's seat snoring loudly. He amazes me with the ability to sleep through anything. Sighing I rolled down a window and pulled the cigarettes out of the glove box along with the engraved silver lighter Sam gave me for my twenty-first birthday. Lighting up I watched the sun slowly creep over the Texan scenery.

I didn't have to thank Sam, he knew I was grateful. Roughly I nudged Max, "Come on sleepy head, light's a-wasting." Max woke up and glared at me.

"Aye, Sammy, hand me a Cola."

"Sure."

I watched them amused and finished my cigarette flicking the butt out the window. I turned on the radio and turned it down to low. Taking a deep breath I leaned back in my seat. Sam stroked my hair the way I like until I fell into a light doze. Sam woke me up a little later, "Hey, Rose, come on, we stopped at a gas station." I looked up still a little fuzzy from sleep. The place looked about as good as I felt right now. Paint was faded and peeling, signs no longer visible to the naked eye, and gas pumps older than me sitting out front. Tilting my head back I looked up at Sam and asked, "What county are we in?"

He looked nervous as he answered hesitantly, "Travis County."

I shrugged off his odd behavior. "Oh, how far is that from Dallas?" Truthfully I had no idea where we were. Sighing I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the Jeep. When we entered the room the smell of rotting meat was almost unbearable. The older woman at the bar smoking a cigarette looked, shocked, when me and Sam entered the room. She looked down as I glanced between her and Sam. Shaking my head I brushed it off as a coincidence.

Sam spoke up answering my question, "About two hours. " I nodded and started to the woman behind the counter when two girls came in and pushed by me, I stumbled forward and nearly fell if Sam hadn't caught me.

I glared at them. "What a couple of jerks," my hand curled into a fist, "I should teach them a lesson or two about manners. "

Sam shook his head sharply, "Don't bother with them; we'll be gone and so will they." I sighed and nodded looking down and relaxing my fist.

I overheard the blonde say, "You've got some real nice things in here ma'ma." What a kiss up, even the elderly lady didn't buy it. It was also the first time I noticed the two bikers in the corner. They freaked the two girls out pretty badly, so they walked up to the woman and the blonde asked, "Excuse me ma'am is there a bathroom we can use?"

"Through the back," She didn't even look up from the paper she was reading. I heard a dull thump come from behind me.

Turning my head slightly I saw the biker chick talking to her man, "Pretty. Uh, pretty only goes skin deep, ugly's to the bone."

He responded faintly, "Leave'em be." The words sent chills up my spine.

[TOMMY'S POV]

I was choppin' up some meat for the factory closed down fer good. Boss was up in his room with the manager with him. I paid 'em no mind. Few minutes later he sent the manager, Jess down the stair. I thought he was just going home. He spoke to me, "Hello Hewitt. We shuttin' down the place today, you know that cus I done told you so. Shuttin' down fer good? We ain't packin no more meat, ain't killin no more animals, so just leave the equipment and you just get on home now, okay?" I wasn't gonna listen to him so I kept on working. "You need to leave I said. You need to get the hell outta here you dumb animal!" Mid-swing I froze up and turned around real slow-like. I should kill him fer saying that about me. I clutched my knife tightly; he looked like he pissed his pants when he saw it. I glanced up at the big window where the boss stood to watch the work going on.

He was watching me with a look of fear on his face. I knew he'd tell tad cops bout it so I tossed the knife to the floor- I'll be back fer him.

Few hours later the lights started to go out and I knew that dis would be the right time to do it. I picked up a sledge hammer from the killin section and walked up the stairs. He was putting things away when I got up to the top of the stairs and walked silently in. He must've noticed me, "What the hell are you still doing here? Go home we're out of business, you and your family are the only ones stupid enough to stay in this town. Your kind belongs in this shithole! " I snapped when he said that. I ran at him and swung the sledge hammer down on his leg. I could feel it snapping. He went down like a stone. I swung again and miss him hitting the table. I had him trapped. He must've grabbed the phone because I heard it ringing and the operator lady answer. He screamed like a pig when I hit his legs, the woman on the phone said, "Ma'ma you'll have to speak more clearly." That made me want to laugh, but I had a job to do. Slowly I walked over to him and looked down at him, he was still alive.

"I befriended you Hewitt." One hit to the head and he was done. I killed a man.

I glanced round the room fer something to take; I've got knives and mallets, but no… chainsaw…

I grabbed it. Liked the way it felt in mah hands.

Left the slaughter house and never looked back.

I was 'bout half way down the road when I heard the car pull over to mah side o' the road and stop. I recognized the car as the one the sheriff drove around in. He was comin' fer me and I wasn't goin' down without a fight. "Put down the weapon boy. I seen what you did back there Hewitt, this doesn't have to be difficult unlessen you make it so, just put down the weapon." He paused, "Don't be stupid."

"I think we have a problem, sheriff." Charlie? What is he doin' here? Why does he-

Bang.

"Shit I just killed the whole fuckin' sheriff's department... Wonder what that felt like…" I couldn't believe mah eyes, he kill the sheriff.

[ROSE'S POV]

When we walked out of the gas station the two girls had already run out and fled into their Jeep. We got into our Jeep and started down the road. We where almost to the highway when out of know where the other Jeep came out of the dust like a ghost. We didn't even see it coming.

I knew I was screaming, but all I can remember was the pain in my left arm and then a tidal wave of black rushing over my eyes, then cold filling my entire body.

Faintly I could hear Sam's voice, but it was like a whisper telling me to sleep.

So I slept.

And I dreamed.

Like most of my dreams it was completely confused and random, ever now and then some things made sense. Like the man I kept seeing in my dream, he didn't make any sense. Always hovering in the corner of my vision, but from what I did see of him I started to understand what he looks like. Tall, dark brown hair and brown eyes, darkly tanned and muscular, it was only his face I couldn't see. He had something over it. Some kind of leather mask.

The dream faded off into a maze. I was being chased but I didn't know what, an animal, perhaps? Or maybe it was my memories. That made me stop and the thing was right on me.

It faded away again. This time, it wasn't a dream. I was in the Jeep. I didn't dare move. I was shaking so bad that it was hard to even breathe. I looked down without moving my head. Blood was everywhere, all over me, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I screamed. Then, POW, the sound of a rifle going off shocked me to my very core. What was going on outside of the Jeep?

I heard some voices but they were too muffled to hear clearly. Screams and such were there too. I wanted to run away, away from what, I don't know. I heard something behind me but my eyes where transfixed on the torn ceiling of the car. The jagged edges, the torn stitching, and frayed fabric all of it engraved in my mind.

I think that the image will stay with me forever. The gunshot came from a man- that much I knew, but I couldn't see him. Everything when quiet, and for awhile I just drifted off into my own world, somewhere between sleep and being awake. When I drifted back into the world of pain and hurt I noticed that the lighting had changed, and so had my location. This place was wet, not dry, and cold. My eyes wouldn't stay open for very long so I looked around quickly.

The place was dimly lit, filled with jars of, body parts? Everything was wet, except for where I was sitting, which was on a blanket near a small cot of sorts and a work bench with a sewing machine, I couldn't see much else because of where I was on the floor. I did see something hanging from a-a meat hook, but what is it?

I heard footsteps above me, they where heavy, like some really big guy was clomping around upstairs. They faded away then came back, only closer and closer, then they sloshed around through water and I saw him. Tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, and … a leather mask covering most of his face. He was the man from my dream.

He looked at me curiously and tilted his head one way. I just blinked then tried to say 'hello'. It came out as a squeak. I tried to lift my hands to my neck, but a searing pain lashed up my arm. It felt like someone stuck thousands of white hot pokers into my arm and twisted them around. For what seemed like an eternity I felt nothing but the pain. I curled into a ball and prayed for it to stop hurting. When it finally did ebb away I saw the man still standing over me, watching.

I blinked up at him, so tall. With my right hand I reached out for him. I don't know why I did. Maybe I just wanted him to say something to me rather than watch me writhe in pain at his feet.

I don't know why he looked scared when I grabbed his pants leg, but at least I knew he was real.

That's what I wanted. Confirmation that he was there and not just a dream.

I slipped back into my haze of reality.

[TOMMY'S POV]

The girl we found in the car wid the two boys was one of the two Mamma wanted to keep. She said they looked just like Sam and Rose, the kids that where sent off to an orphanage after their parents died. I had been told that the girl was in the car crash and had lost all her memories.

All her memories of me. Cause we had been best friends. She stood up for me and was always getting into fights; she even taught me how to sew.

I wouldn't even know how to face her now, but if this girl is Rose, then she wouldn't mind my not talkin'.

I can remember the first time we ever met. It was hot and I was walkin' home from school when I saw a blonde girl in a green dress being picked on by a couple of boys. She was really wailing on one of her tormenters, and then they started throwing rocks, that made me angry.

I ran at them and scared 'em good. But I was too late; she had already been hurt pretty bad. One of them rocks had gotten her on the eyebrow. Blood was everywhere, so I picked her up and carted her home. She talked a lot. Asked a lot of questions. Even guessed my name. Told me her name too. I thought it was the prettiest name in the whole world. After awhile her speech became slurred and she fell asleep.

When I got her home Momma was real angry at how late I was but when she saw Rose she calmed down. We got Rose stitched up and her parent called. They came and picked her up- she was still sleepin'- and her twin brother had come bolting out of the car to see her. She was sound asleep when her father carried her to their car. I was hidin' behind the curtains, watchin'.

Sam never looked away from his twin.

The next day at school I saw her again. She smiled at me as I came closer; she actually came right over to me wid her brother and introduced us. Sam was sorta nice to me but not as nice as Rose. Sam called her Rosey and told her they was goin' to be late fer class. Rose looked disappointed but went on wid her brother. "Bye, Tommy, I'll see you later, alright?" She hugged me as I nodded, then ran off wid her brother. I've never been in love, but I think that at that moment I fell in love wid Rose.

[ROSE'S POV]

I woke up again to find the place filled with the noise of a chainsaw. When I looked up I saw the top of the man's head, the chainsaw cut off a few seconds later. I wanted to see what was happening so very much, but I just couldn't. An idea burst into my mind, what if I crawled forward to see! That didn't work because what I wanted to know walked right over to me moments later with … a face in his hands.

I scrambled back, wide-eyed with fear, would he take my face too? When I moved my right foot I noticed something heavy on it, a clamp with a chain was securely fastened to my ankle, tugging it lightly I moaned in fear. What was going to happen to me?

I shrank back when the man took off his muzzle-like mask to reveal a scarred and terrifying face. I couldn't look away, but, in truth it wasn't so bad. Maybe if I became his friend he'd spare me. I couldn't see over his shoulder at what he was making but it couldn't be good. The back of his head was interesting to look at so I memorized it. Thick, black-brown hair in oily strands fell down to the top of his shoulders, which were quite broad and muscular, his shirt was dirty and bloodstained but I didn't think about that. I just focused on the way his head tilted and moved as he worked on whatever he was working on.

I only took him a few minutes to finish whatever he was working on. Slowly he stood up and placed the mask on his face, I finally could see the finished product and it was truly terrifying.

I think I passed out after that.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TCM – TOBE HOOPER HAS THAT PRIVILEGE. **

**Well, what did you think? I'm not going to put many extra comments on here so live with it 'kay? I am very open to criticism of both varieties, you see something that need explaining more to your liking I will add it in the next chapter I publish. This is an altered version of the original – I removed the title at the top and added this at the bottom, hope you all enjoy this tale. I really do.**

**Reviews are loved and welcomed just click the button placed strategically at the bottom of the page. Please, press it. I give out cookies to those of you who join the dark side of the Fiction. Really, we give out cookies. :)**

**Go my children! Fly to the far winds of this world and spread the tale by mouth, text, phone, mail, or gift. You are all welcome to chat with me via the PM system here and of course- you will get a cookie for your efforts. Now, I will keep you no longer.**

**-CHEERS! :D**

**-Bree**


	4. EXPLANATIONS

[ROSE'S POV]

When I woke up again I wasn't in the dark, wet place anymore. I was in a bedroom with the masked man sitting near me on a high backed wooden chair. He looked like he had been watching over me. But now he was sleeping soundly. I blinked slowly, the human mask was gone and the muzzle was back, I don't know why but I found myself just watching him. What is his name? My thought drifted as I heard a scream. _Sam? _I nearly jumped out of the bed but my head ached like I had been drunk the night before, "Damn, damn, damn, damn!" I muttered as I sat up and put my head in my hands. Migraines have plagued me for as long as I can remember, the pain in the ass that they are I've learned how to cope. The man in the mask looked up startled, "Um, sorry if I woke you, I heard screaming and when I sat I my head …" He just blinked at me, so I started over, "My name's Rose O'Higgins, but you can call me Rosey." I held my hand out and gave him my friendliest smile, but still no response.

I started to get freaked out; maybe he already hated me so he was going to torture me slowly. My heart kept on racing when I opened my mouth to speak again, "C-can't you say anything?" He shook his head 'no'. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in, "Oh, that's okay; I thought you were ignoring me." He shook his head in a furious no. That made the fear ebb away a little. "Where are my brothers?" He tilted his head in what appeared to be confusion, "Um, my twin, Sam, and my adoptive brother Max? Sam looks just like me, only as a boy and taller. Max has dark blonde hair and green eyes." He lifted one hand and gave me the sign for 1 then pointed down the hall.

He hesitated before making the peace sign for 2 then pointing downstairs, "So Sam is down the hall and Max is … dead?" He nodded yes. I could feel tears filling my eyes as hope was replaced by crushing sadness and lifting joy. The fact that Sam was alive made me so happy I could cry and have Max dead made me so sad I could cry, so I cried. I couldn't help the sobs the filled me, or the tears that flowed down my face, but the way the man was looking at me said that I shouldn't be so sad or he would cry too. I started to apologize, "I …"sniffle, "I'm sorry, I-"he shook his head and stood up. "Where- where are you going?" He pointed to the floor, then to me, and made eating motions, "Oh." Oddly I understood that he was going to get me something to eat, and then I heard the screams again. Terror gripped me like one of my dreams. I covered my ears with my hands as sweat started to form on my body. I couldn't close my eyes, the dreams flooded into me. Open mouths, dead eyes, severed limbs, blood, all that blood. It got worse, some hung from the darkness by chains with their guts spilling out of their severed stomachs, and me, I was sitting on a throne of skeletons and corpses, covered in blood. I finally knew what my mind was blocking from me, and it was the scream I heard over and over that was triggering it all. Sam's screams echoed in my dreams where out now. He was in pain because of me. All of this is my fault because I wanted to go to a stupid mother-fucking concert.

I looked up at the man when the images faded out from in front of my eyes to the back of my head, "Can I see my brother? I need to tell him something." The man hesitated before nodding yes. Carefully I set myself down on the floor, and looked up at him. I nodded to tell him I was ready. He led me out of the bedroom and into a decaying hallway, paint was curling off the walls and the floor seemed to have a permanent layer of dirt on it. Two doors away from the room I had been in was the one he opened the door to. I cried out when I saw him, "Sam, your okay!" I rushed over to him and hugged him, he had stopped screaming when he heard our footsteps, but he looked completely shocked when he saw me.

"Rosey, thank God!" He hugged me back after recovering from the shock, "I thought I lost you, sis. I don't think I could have kept going without you." I just held onto my twin, he looked over at the man fearfully before confusion flooded his face, "Thomas?" The masked man looked confused, I was confused.

"Sam, do you know him?" Sam stiffened when I asked, like he didn't want to answer me. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he paused looking at me cautiously, "Do you remember the car crash that took your memory?" I nodded, "Well, when we were born we lived in Travis County, Texas. That was nearly eight years ago now, Mom and Dad died and you lost your memory. Thomas was once our friend, he saved you when you got picked on and had a rock chucked at your face."

I blinked, taken aback by what he had said. I turned to the man dubbed Thomas, and asked point blank, "Is that true?" He looked as shocked as I felt, then slowly nodded. I turned back to Sam and asked, no, I whispered, "Where did the rock hit me?" He touched my left eyebrow before letting his hand fall to his side. One of my hands crept up to my throat while the other thumbed my eyebrow, touching the scar and knowing how I really got it sent a jolt of electricity through my body, my sight blurred and blotched black and white before being consumed by the darkness.

I had the distinct feeling of falling before something very strong caught me up and held me fast, I opened my eyes slightly, _'Thomas caught me?'_ I thought to myself slowly, nearly smiling at the thought but I didn't, I couldn't cause if I did he would see it and put me down. Knowing that he was a friend and had saved me before made me, not comfortable, but okay, with his presence, and right now I needed someone other than Sam to hold me. When he put me down on the bed my fist clenched up.

I knew Sam was in the room from just one glance, "Why didn't anyone ever think of telling me that my entire life up to this point was a lie? Especially you Sam, you my twin God damn it!" He didn't respond so I sat up, "Am I talking to myself?! Answer me!"

When I looked into his eyes I felt furious, even my new friend Thomas flinched from the venom in my voice, Sam was looking down at his hands when I nearly slapped him, but Thomas grabbed my hand gently but firmly, looked up at him, all of my rage at being left in the dark about my past nearly spilled over before Sam spoke, but when he did an icy calm filled my veins, "We, the Donahue's and I, decided it would be best for you to forget everything, we let you think you'd been born in Virginia, and that we'd been adopted in Virginia instead of Texas. We let you forget everything."

I nodded slowly, Thomas let go of my hand when I went limp, all the rage left my body in a gust of air that came out of my nose like a snorting bull, "Sam, I have a right to know, can you tell me all of your memories of me, of our home, our parents, everything. I want… no I need, to remember. Please, tell me." Sam looked up at Thomas with a silent plead. He nodded and left the room closing the door quietly behind us. "Start from the beginning."

Sam nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and letting it out gently, "The earliest thing I can remember was when we where three…"

It was a few hours later when we finished talking, I'd butt in and ask a question about our past, and he'd respond the best he could. Thomas came and went, he left food and hung around listening to the stories Sam told about me and himself. It was strange to hear about the silly things I did when I was young but only remembering a few instances, flashes of them really. The old me was a lot tougher, I threw punches like nobody's business and I stood up for my friends that way.

Now it seemed I was far calmer and a lot less violent, though I still had my tendencies. I looked up at Thomas when I hear him walk close to the bed after coming in and standing near the wall for the longest time, "I'm sorry I forgot you." I frowned, my brow knitting in frustration, "Even with everything Sam's told me I still feel like I'm missing a lot of the important things." He nodded, and then pointed downstairs, making eating gestures with his hands.

Sam nodded, knowing what was going on. Dinner time, perhaps? Sam pulled me to my feet and led me downstairs, he was right about us having spent time here before, "Sam, I still don't understand, what was my relationship with Thomas?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

He looked at me sternly, "You two were something of a couple, even I wasn't that close to you." I just looked at him; it did explain why I was never romantically involved with anyone, and why I felt so close to Thomas now, but… I don't know if I'd ever feel quite that way about him again. I mean, he is nice and all, but he still scared the crap out of me. What the hell am I gonna do now?


	5. ACQUIRED TASTES AND BLUEBONNETS

[ROSE'S POV]

Sam was nearly dragging me into the dining room when I met the rest of the family, from what Sam described of each person I could tell who was who, Luda Mae or Mamma had to be the kind looking elderly woman with the half-moon glasses and messy bun. Her face was like a road map, crinkles and wrinkles criss-crossed her cheeks, forehead, and brow giving her the look of a normal older woman. Kind of like my own Granny. Well, not my Gran anymore.

Charlie was probably the 'Sheriff' now. Sam said he had served in Nam when he was twenty or so. He still had a full head of hair, but the color was fading into a gray-white. His eyes though, where terrifying, cold and hard, like he really wanted to kill me and Sam but knew that would upset Luda and Thomas. His eyebrows however where fascinating, it looked like he glued the hairiest caterpillars possible to his forehead and decided to keep it that way.

That left … Uncle Monty, the tow truck driver. He was a small frail man in a beat up old wheelchair, it looked like his legs had been amputated or something. He had glasses and looked almost as old as Luda, but maybe even older if I remembered correctly.

I smiled lightly at the family before looking down at my feet for a moment or two. That was the first time I realized that my shoes were gone. Brand new converses too. My feet were dirty and caked with mud around the nails. Mamma began talking so I lifted my head to look at her, "Honey, do you … remember anything?"

I felt my gaze shift off to the side as I shook my head slowly, "No, I don't remember anything, not even the accident. Sam told me things so I could try to remember, but I just haven't yet. "She looked saddened by this but told us to sit down anyway. We took our seats, me next to Thomas and Sam next to me on my right.

I spoke up, "Charlie, Sam said you served in Vietnam, right?" He looked furious, like I said something wrong so I shrank back in my chair, eyes wide. What did I say that set him off?

"Charlie's dead its Hoyt now. Sheriff Hoyt. "He nearly shouted at me. My face became red, I know it was red. Sam, for how quiet he is started to get really pissed as well. Before I could even utter an apology Sam had already engaged 'Hoyt' in a shouting match. Rarely did Sam get angry, but when he did, boy was there hell to pay. I tuned them out and stared down and my empty bowl. When was the last time I ate?

As if in a reply it grumbled loud enough for Thomas to hear over the shouting match. I know I had to have been beat red by then. Mamma, sensing my discomfort, cleared her throat and turned a sharp eye to Hoyt, "Say grace, boy."

Hoyt obliged because clearly he was losing in a shout match to my brother, "Dear Lord, bless this family and the bountiful spread you have laid before us. Amen."

Sighing I watched as Thomas filled my bowl and Sam's before his own. It was really sweet of him. I could feel my heart being pulled apart by sadness of not remembering the boy I had helped and had helped me. When I took the bowl from him I nearly dropped it when he accidentally brushed against my hand. It felt like someone sent a summer breeze and a lightning storm through my hand and straight to my heart.

What was that feeling? I set the bowl down quietly onto the table and picked up the spoon. I'll ask Sam about it tonight after dinner. The meat looked suspicious, but my stomach growled again. It didn't care WHAT I was going to eat; it needed the food, more importantly I needed the food. I had the feeling of eyes watching me as I ate, but I ignored it, dipped the spoon into the rich brown liquid filled with the meat, carrots, and potatoes. I hesitated once more, and then finally put the spoon into my mouth.

Oh, God, it was so good. I started to really dig in, Sam finished his bowl ahead of me by three spoons full and asked for seconds, so I spoke up once I was finished, "Me too!" It tasted kinda like beef and pork at the same time, but half way through my second bowl something dawned on me. I glanced at Sam and it looked like he realized it too. I know all of the redness in my face was gone now, replaced by my skin blanching out to a pale white color. I blinked a few times thoughts buzzing in my head. If Thomas was downstairs in the basement, chopping up people, carving up people, butchering them really, then what was in the soup as meat? What had happened to the man strapped to the table and Max? They were in the soup, so I glanced at Sam and we both said done at the same time.

I started to feel a little queasy, but I didn't want to have to eat all over again. Not yet. I sucked it up and so did Sam. Mamma looked at us strangely for a moment before asking Thomas to take us upstairs so we could get some rest and take showers. Just the thought of taking a shower made me relax greatly. Sam and I got up from the table, said our goodnights and raced each other up to the bathroom. I made it first by ignoring my injuries I beat him by a good five feet. "Ha! Beat ya slow poke!"

I heard him muffled through the door, "So not fair Rose!" I could almost hear him smiling before he shuffled away from the door to wait for the shower. The bathroom was dusty, but not unbearably. The tub was usable and- thank God- there was hot water. Quickly I removed my clothes and got into the warm water. Just feeling it run over all of my sore muscles made me want to sleep, so I set myself on auto and let my body do the work while my mind drifted.

I thought about what I ate at dinner and the touch. That was what I would call it from now on. The Touch. I giggled. It sounded like a terrible disease. I felt a warmth spreading through my abdomen that I hadn't ever felt before, it was like an aching warmth that tingle and pulsed with my every breath. I took in a deep breath and turned the hot water completely off and rinsed in frigid water that nearly froze me to death, but it ended the tingling sensation in my lower regions.

I stepped out of the shower and looked down at my feet. Yup. No more dirt. I found a towel near me and started to dry off but froze when I realized I didn't have anything to change into. I wrapped the towel around my large breast tightly and went to the door, calling out, "Hey Sam, do you, uh, have a change of clothes?"

Silence. That was all I got for at least five minutes, "No, do you?"

"No."

More silence. "Damn. I'll go ask Mamma if she has anything we can change into; I'll slide yours under the door."

"'Kay, I'll just wait here. Not like I can go anywhere in my birthday suit." I laughed and heard Sam walk off to the stairs and stomp downstairs. I sat down on the edge of the tub and thought again. I know if I wanted to forget about the Touch then I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I couldn't help myself. I knew from reading the cheesy romance novels I like that it was actually the first hint of physical attraction, I'd have to put this all from my mind until I start remembering things or if we do fall in love again. From how Sam described our relationship it was like that childhood love that blooms into high school sweethearts and finally into a lifelong love. Now wouldn't that be something?

I sighed and eased myself down the side of the tub and onto the floor, I closed my eyes and felt my eyelashes brush the top of my cheek bones, the sadness of losing my elder brother came crashing down on me and I let it. I let all the tears fall out of my eyes without so much as a hand to wipe them away. I sobbed and felt like everything I knew, everything I thought I knew, had been torn away from me with a cruel smirk. Like giving a small child a stuffed animal, letting the child become attached to it and then grinding it into billions of little pieces with a wood chipper.

I just lost my family, almost all my family, a second time. I know I would have been worse off than this if Sam had been torn away from me too. Having your twin taken from you? That's just a God damned crime.

I don't know how long I lied their on the floor, I went from sitting up to crying in a ball in five seconds flat. A new world record, yay me. It took me a few minutes to realize that Sam was knocking on the door. I felt like a total idiot for holding up his bath. "J-just a second!" My voice was hoarse and I felt more exhausted than I had ever felt before. Numbly- and feeling ashamed- I picked up the dress, bra and underwear, hung up the towel and launched myself out the door. I know I looked almost as bad as I felt, but probably not as bad as poor Sam. He looked like something the cat dragged in and refused to eat.

A second shock – or maybe my tenth shock today? – went through my body, someone had told me that, but who? It wasn't Dad or Mom, or Gran, or Max. None of them said it. I silently walked to the bed and sat down, contemplating on what to do about it. I came quickly to the conclusion that Sam would be able to explain that one.

I sighed for the bizillionth time today and flopped backwards onto the bed letting all other sensations become blurred and fuzzy, when I looked up at the ceiling it felt like I was looking through an out of focus camera. The lines where blurred and distorting into a mindless mess as a drifted off. One thought echoed through my sleepy mind before I let myself submit. _Thomas Brown Hewitt. _

I growled when I was shaken into the waking word by a hand I knew as well as mine, "Leave me alone Sam, I'm tired, my head hurts and I don't wanna get up. Just five more minutes."

He shook me again saying, "Have to see this, come on!" I opened my eyes to humor him but what I saw sent a shock down my spine as a memory burned across my eyes.

"_Tommy! I can't see, where are we going?" I couldn't help being excited, he told me he wanted to show me something for my birthday present and well, here I am tripping over my feet as Thomas keeps his hand planted firmly over my eyes. No matter what I do he won't give me any hints._

_He used his other hand to tap my shoulder to say 'We're almost there. Just a little farther now." I could feel the summer breeze blow gently across my skin playing with my long blond hair. He pulled me to a stop and uncovered my eyes. "Tommy! Their beautiful! Thank you, I'll never forget this!" I gaze out at the sea of impossible blue flowers that sway in the wind. Bluebonnets. I had the sudden urge to cry when I sunk to my knees. Tommy followed suit but only so he could squeeze my shoulder to ask, 'What's wrong?'_

_I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just that I've never had a friend like you before." The sun warmed my skin, but it was the sun making me this hot. "Promise me you'll never leave me. Pinkie promise?" He nodded and took my pinkie in his. We both smiled and ran into the flowers before-_

It was done just like that, everything else had faded and gone black before I could ask for more. Inhale through the nose and out the mouth. Repeat until your heart stops pounding in your chest. Vaguely I was aware of Sam rubbing my back, "Sammy? I remembered that these were my favorite flower. Thomas gave them to me once for my birthday. Bluebonnets." Tears slid down my face before I really started to cry. "I want to remember Sam! I want to REMEMBER HIM. But I just CAN'T!" I sobbed into his chest. How would I ever face Thomas now? From that glimpse into my past I knew I made a promise that I never kept. "I didn't keep my promise. I didn't…" I stared at the fragile blue flower in my hand.

When would I wake up from the amnesia, I want to know. I want to know him. I want to know Thomas. But how?

**Okay, wow, not much fluff or maturity right now, but we will be getting their shortly. It is officially tomorrow right now so I'm gonna upload this and call it a night.**

**Thanks for reading. I love comments – they like coffee!**

**-CHEERS :D**

**-Bree**


	6. MEMORIES

[ROSE'S POV]

I cried for a very long time. Longer than I had ever cried before, but I knew that Sam was still here, waiting for the tears to run out and for me to go back to being myself, he patted my shoulder and rubbed the spot between my shoulder blades the way I liked. It took a while but I finally felt the sadness easing and the tears running out.

I sniffled and hiccupped once before I looked up into his concerned hazel eyes, "I'm okay now…" I felt my lip tremble, but I forced it back down. "Sam … what's happening to me?"

He shook his head and got off the bed, walking steadily over to the window and looked out. I could tell he was torn up, it must be hard for him to see his twin like this, so I looked away, then down at my hands. The blue bonnet was still as beautiful as from my memory. Did- did Thomas know that it would do that to me? No, he couldn't have known. He probably just wanted to welcome me home.

I grimaced as I sat up straight, Sam's voice snapping me out of my thoughts, "You should spend more time with Thomas, it's clear to me that you won't be able to remember much of anything hanging around me. Until you get most of your memory back we won't be able to be around each other much."

I looked at him, he was hurt by this so I spoke up, "Sam I-"

"No, it's my decision, so don't worry about it." He threw me a dress, "Put some clothes on please." He had a faint smile as I looked down. I know my entire face went scarlet when I realized that I was still stark naked.

"SAM, GET THE HELL OUT! GOD, DON'T LOOK AT ME! JUST GET OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" I screeched as I frantically pulled the blankets over myself, Sam was laughing all the way out the door. I blew my bangs out of my face as I grabbed up my clothes. Idiot. He could have at least put a shirt on me or something while I slept. I believe my face got even redder when I realized that _Thomas _had been in the room to give me the blue bonnet flower.

Moaning I flopped backwards onto my bed. It was going to be a LONG day.

[TOMMY'S POV]

I looked up from the breakfast table when I heard Rose screamin' and cursin', after a few seconds it stopped an' all I heard was Sam laughin'. When he came into the kitchen I asked him what happened. "Oh, nothing, Rose just forgot she didn't have any clothes on till I reminded her." He sat down as I felt myself gettin' red in the face. Rose was naked when I went to give her the flower then?

I remembered that I had work to do in the basement and excused myself. I heard Sam snicker as I left shaking my head like a dog outta the water. _I saw her. I saw her NAKED. _

[ROSE'S POV]

I came down the stairs- clothed now- and looked around for Thomas. I went into the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room. No Thomas. I groaned and tugged on a piece of my hair for comfort, "Where is he?!" Sam appeared from behind me, scaring the crap out of me and receiving a punch to the arm in appreciation.

"He went down into the basement, I'll go get him." I nodded my thanks and sat down on one of the dining room chairs. I tepidly braided and unbraided a portion of my short dark brown hair, what if Thomas didn't like me anymore and the flower was just a symbol of friendship and welcome, or he still loved me as much as when we were young and was just waiting for my memory to return. I started when I heard the footsteps and my brother's voice float to me from down the hall.

"Our plan to get her memory back is to have her stay with you as much as possible, this morning when she saw the flowers you left her she remembered something."

I blushed as he said that so I got to my feet and spoke in a warning tone. "Sam." I he lifted his hand in a 'don't shoot' manner before walking off. I looked at my feet for a minute or two before looking up at Thomas, "You brought me to a field of blue bonnets for my birthday once." I spoke softly, hesitantly, I didn't want my mind to be tricking me, so I watched his reactions. He nodded once, and I smiled broadly, "Thank you, you kept your promise even though I forgot."

[TOMMY'S POV]

I followed Sam hesitantly; I didn't wanna face Rose after seeing her naked, but I knew I would have too sooner or later. She was in the dining room sitting on a chair when Sam started talking, "Our plan to get her memory back is to have her stay with you as much as possible, this morning when she saw the flowers you left her she remembered something."

I saw her face get red an' she spoke with a sternness that Mamma used on Hoyt sometimes, "Sam." He lifted his arms an' walked away from us without another word. I watched her look at her feet for awhile before she started talking, "You brought me to a field of blue bonnets for my birthday once." She spoke so softly, but I could feel my heart expanding, she did remember somethin'! I nodded happily as a smile spread across my face when she looked up at me. She grinned at me before speakin' again, "Thank you, you kept your promise even thought I forgot."

I blinked a few times before she held out her hand for me to take, "Will you show it to me again?" When I took her hand in mine I felt like the skin on my hand had been struck by lightning, so I gripped it tighter as I nodded and led her out into the hallway and into the kitchen then out to the backyard. We walked around for a long time before she stiffened up. I looked at her and she had a dazed look in her eyes, what was happenin' to her?

[ROSE'S POV]

We were walking by a huge oak tree when I noticed something on its trunk. I felt my whole body freeze up as a memory crashed over me.

_Tommy and I were sitting under the old oak tree. I was smiling watching him fiddle with my hair as I sat in his lap. His eyes are always so captivating, chocolate brown, always warm, always sad though. I pouted as he stopped playing with my hair, "What's the matter?"_

_He shrugged and looked around for a minute, not meeting my eyes. I sat up quickly, an idea to cheer him up flashed before my eyes, "Let me see your pocket knife." He looked startled at my request but gave it to me anyway. Sitting on my knees I flipped it open and started carving into the trunk of the tree, 'RAO + TBH' when I was done I put a heart around it and looked up at Tommy smiling. "Look, it's our initials, this tree is ours now and if I'm ever not around and you miss me, just come to this tree and look at the carving and you won't be lonely anymore." I smiled at him kindly, then looked down at the knife still in my hands, folded it up and returned it to him._

_I could tell he was smiling even with his mask on, his eyes were happy and that's what mattered._

_Making Tommy happy._

My body unstiffened as I came out of the memory. Sam was right, Tommy was helping me, then I realized something, Tommy was shaking my shoulders roughly, "Hey, easy with the shaking Tommy!" I laughed then realized I called him _Tommy _rather than _Thomas_ I covered my mouth with both hands, he froze and looked just as shocked as I felt, "I'm sorry, I-"

He shook his head furiously; he was, smiling behind his mask. Blinking as he scooped me up into hug I couldn't help but hug him back. It was warm and familiar like a baby's blanket, he held me just the right way, the way I loved. "This was our tree, wasn't it?" He nodded as I looked into his eyes. "How many times have you come here since I was gone?" He shrugged, his eyes looked so sad. I noticed something, "You've gotten a lot taller than I remembered." He blinked a few times before I felt his shoulders shaking underneath my hands, he had to be at least 6"8 to my 5"1, I laughed too when I realized how absurd my comment must have sounded.

I curled my arms around his neck as I thought about the memories I kept having with him around, and how I felt whenever we touched, it was amazing, like low level electric shocks, tingling, and a warm fire all mixed into one. I pulled myself closer to him and just stayed there with my head under his chin. I could stay like that for the rest of my life.

[TOMMY'S POV]

I was surprised when she called me _Tommy_, I thought she'd call me _Thomas _forever, or at least until she got to know me again, maybe her memory was coming back, she saw our tree and remembered it almost at once, but it scared me the way she froze up. "You've gotten a lot taller than I remembered." I blinked a few times, then started laughin', that sounded like the Rosey I knew. Her laugh was just as I remembered it. Sounded like a little bell goin' off.

When she wrapped her arms around me I knew I had my flower back. I did have to wonder if she felt the same way whenever we touched. I hope she did.

Gently she pushed away again, but she couldn't get too far away from me. "Um, Tommy, you'll have to put me down if we're ever going to get to the blue bonnets." I shook my head as she pouted at me. Her eyes were still the most amazing color, blue and green with pale brown in the center and flecks of gold all through 'em. I squeezed her gently before relaxing my hold, "Oh, so you want to carry me. I see now, you are a sly dog." I chuckled as I listened to her talk, she talked about her brother and the parents that adopted her, about her older brother Max, and the memories she had.

I nodded but didn't pay much attention to her new family, just to her. She had changed so much, but her eyes looked the same, so did her nose, and her mouth. I blushed when I thought of her naked again. That would be my memory to keep. Butterflies bounced around in my stomach as we got closer to our destination. I looked down as she settled into my chest, curling her hands into fists around my shirt. She was like a little angel. My angel, my flower, my Rose.

[ROSE'S POV]

I feel asleep listening to Tommy's heartbeat. It was like a great big drum with a steady beat, the same tempo as my own heart. He shook my shoulder to wake me up, "Hmm? Are we there?" I could almost see him nodding, so I opened my eyes. First thing I noticed was that we were sitting; second was the color blue. I sat up and looked around, "Oh my… It's beautiful…" I just looked at the endless sea of blue bonnets, then snuck a look at Tommy though my eye lashes, he was watching me in wonder as he lifted his hand at touched my hair, just like under the tree.

I sighed and leaned backwards to look up at him. I felt that warmth in my belly, so I sat up and turned around, I took his head in my hands and pulled it close to me and kissed him right on the lips.

It was heaven.

**About time we got some mindless fluff in this bitch! Well, the next chapter will be getting a lot more serious, so please hang in there with me. I wanna thank Villain's Bad Girl for posting a review and following the story, like always PLEASE review or just leave a comment, I needz them! [They my cocaine!]**

**(\ /)**

**LOVES AND HUGS FROM ( ^.^ ) BUNNY AND ME!**

**-CHEERS**

**-Bree**


	7. RECOVERY

[ROSE'S POV]

I pulled away when I felt him tense up, but the warmth in my belly had turned into an all out fire, no an inferno, I spoke, "I wanted to thank you but I didn't know ho-" I was cut off by Tommy kissing me like I would suddenly disappear. I melted and kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his hair to hold onto him. He tasted like rust and sweat, but it was so delicious. Then the memories flashed through me. Birthdays, dates, school, everything, it all came flooding back into me. My mother, she was so pretty- long brown hair the same color as mine and Sam's and deep green eyes, she looked so young. My father- he had kind hazel eyes and a splash of orange hair, a true Irishman. Mamma, Charlie, Sam, me, growing, changing, becoming stronger, and then the car crash.

I pulled away as I began to shake, all of these memories hitting me, all of them at once, I just couldn't.

[TOMMY'S POV]

I watched as she crumpled up and took her head in her hands, she whispered, "I remembered everything. _Everything._ Tommy, I'm scared. I'm so scared." She was cryin' and rockin' back and forth, so I just took her in my arms and held her, tried to tell her that everything was gonna be okay, but she just cried. Was this my fault, 'cause I kissed her back?

Cold filled me up, cold fear, but I ignored it, I had to, to make Rose feel safer. I petted her hair, and rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades I knew she liked, but still she cried. I think God heard her cryin' 'cause he sent the clouds to cover up the sun. I picked her up and carried back to the house.

Sam came runnin' out of the house like somethin' was chasin' him, but I knew he heard his sister cryin'. He called Mamma outside just as I got up to the stairs, he tried to take Rose from me, so I growled at him. No one was gonna to take her from me. Not again. Sam backed away, "Easy, Thomas, why is she crying?" I shook my head and went up the stairs, into the house and took her up to her room.

Mamma followed me askin' all sorts of questions, but I didn't know the answers. Rose was scared, that's all I knew, and whatever was makin' her scared was gonna pay. I set her down as gently as possible onto her bed and stood near her. Mamma was still askin' questions and I still didn't know the answers. Sam had come in and was sittin' on the bed with her, watchin' over his baby sister. Mamma left to go and get a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water to wipe her face off with.

Sam spoke up again, "What happened? Did you do this to her? Well?!" He turned on me, his eyes darker than I had ever seen them before. I pointed to her then to my head and gestured 'all at once'. Sam blinked a few times before he got it. "All of her memories at once?" I nodded, "Dear God!" He fell silent and just watched Rose for the longest time before he got up, "Keep an eye on her."

I nodded again, Rose wasn't cryin' anymore, but she looked really pale. I sat down on the bed next to her a brushed my hand across her cheek, wake up Rose, please. Please come back.

[ROSE'S POV]

I felt a warm hand resting lightly on my cheek and knew it was Tommy, I knew it by the feeling that coursed under my skin, I didn't want to move, but I knew I would have to sooner or later. I don't think it would be of much harm to pretend to sleep for a little while longer. All of these memories just came flooding back into me, I don't know if I should feel happy or sad, but I knew one thing, I was never going to leave Tommy again, I know how I feel about him now, all the terror from the basement was gone, replaced by love. Yes, that's what the feeling was whenever we touched. It was love.

I love Thomas Brown Hewitt and I don't care who knows it!

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over at the looming, dark haired figure sitting beside me, "Hi." That was the only thing I could say, really Rose? I closed my eyes for a second before sitting up. Tommy crouched closer to me, watching me with his intense brown eyes. "I can remember everything now." I touched his mask gently, barely registering the fact that my hands were trembling, "I can remember how handsome you look without your mask."

Tommy grabbed my hands and held them close whimpering. I could almost hear him asking, '_You're not going to scare me again, or forget are you?' _I shook my head slowly back and forth, "No way, I won't forget never again." He relaxed visibly, there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Mamma entered with a bowl and a wash cloth, set it down on the table and turned to me, "Well young lady, why where you crying?"

I just looked up at her and smiled my hands still on Tommy's mask, "I've remembered everything Mamma, and I don't plan on ever forgetting. Not today or tomorrow, not ever."

Mamma looked like she was going to cry too as she put her arms around me and gave me a big hug, "Honey, you never really forgot, you just needed to be reminded."

"Tommy was the one that gave me back my memories, he woke me up." I saw Tommy out of the corner of my eye straightening and puffing out his chest as he moved my hands together and put his on top of them.

Mamma gave him a proud smile, "My boy, you're just too sweet." I gave a small laugh before I yawned, crying had always made me so sleepy, I just needed to rest for a little bit, "Get some rest, dear. Tommy will stay with you." I nodded sleepily; Tommy pushed me gently down into the covers, tucked me in, and stroked my hair while I drifted off into my newly recovered memories.

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but it was really hard to write this, so I'm going to give my mind a little break with the next couple of chapters and introduce a few ah, new characters. Well my dears, it is 2:37 in the morning and I am exhausted.**

**I won't be updating anything past next Sunday, see as that is when my cruise is taking place, so that'll be fun! Also, the next few chapters are going to be VERY long. Good bye for now my lovelies. R&R damn it! :D**

**-Cheers!**

**-Bree**


	8. SHAKE RATTLE AND ROLL

[ROSE'S POV]

When I woke up the next morning I could feel a ray sunlight hitting my face and an arm wrapped around me. _Tommy._ I felt good, awake. No nightmares disturbed my sleep and Tommy was here to let me know everything was alright. My life seemed to be falling back into place, finally.

I turned my head to Tommy, he looked so peacefully, and then he snored. I stifled a laugh; it was really loud, like my Grandfather's snore, only much cuter. Cautiously I lifted my hand to his masked face and whispered, "I love you, Tommy." His response was another snore. I giggled softly before curling up closer to him, putting my head against his chest. Now that I think about it, I've missed him so much.

Sam knocked on the door softly, and then came in. I didn't move at all, so he came over and woke Tommy up first. I felt him wake up and move his head to look at me, but before Tommy could do anything Sam spoke up in a harsh whisper, "Get away from my sister, retard."

Shock ran through me, why would Sam say something like that? Mentally I slapped myself, Sam never really like Tommy, and he didn't really think that plan of his would actually work. He snarled almost like a dog, "Get. Away. From. Her." Tommy didn't move, in fact, he put both arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him, he looked furious.

Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled, "Get away from my sister you fucking animal!" Still Tommy didn't budge. He just held me, and took the names like they were nothing, I couldn't handle it anymore. My eyes flew open and I put my hands gently on Tommy's chest and pushed.

My tone of voice meant business, "Sam, we need to talk. Now." Tommy let me go slowly, not really wanting to let go. I think he knew just how angry I was by looking at my eyes. He got off the bed after I did and left the room after hesitating for a moment.

Gently I ran my fingers through my hair, "What. The. Hell. Sam, you know better than to talk to Tommy like that." My voice was low, and both of our eyes where darkened, like the sky before the storm breaks.

"You deserved better than that, thing!" He snapped at me.

"That _thing I_ is the man I love." I snapped right back. He darted forward and slapped me in the face. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"You don't love him, up until yesterday you didn't even remember him." He kicked me. I couldn't breathe, my eyes darted around the room. Another hit to my rib cage, "You wanna be Hewitt's slut, go right ahead." Kick. Then I saw it, a knife under the bed. "Where are you crawling off to?" His voice was cold, it was like he was drunk on power or just plain drunk. Three kicks, but I didn't yelp or scream, I just cried silently. I reached under the bed and grabbed the knife, with every last bit of strength in me I forced myself off the ground and stabbed Sam right in the stomach, then pushed up. I faintly heard him scream, but it was too late for him.

I pulled the knife out and threw it to the ground, I caught Sam before he hit the ground, "Sam I'm so sorry, I couldn't let you hurt me anymore, and I couldn't let you hurt Tommy."

"I l-love you s-sis." He closed his eyes and slumped forward. Me, I felt numb, I didn't even cry about it. All I felt was anger and hate towards my elder brother, my twin. His blood was on my hands and arms and my dress.

"Tommy, come help me please." My hands were shaking too hard to do anything else but hold my dead brother, when Tommy came in I looked up at him, "He kicked me, over and over and over again, I had to stop him. I had to." He looked so worried right then, gently he touched my face and kissed me. I still didn't cry. "Take him down to the basement, please." Tommy nodded and took Sam from me.

I walked into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. My knees hit the cold wooden floors as all of the contents of my stomach came up again and again till I felt like I was going to vomit up my lungs and stomach too. I heard a knock on the door so between heaves I asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Mamma, sugar."

"Come in." I vomited again.

My hands were still trembling like crazy; Mamma crouched down beside me and placed a cool hand on my forehead. "Why don't you come downstairs, I'll make you some tea."

The nausea was fading away, so I nodded, I still hadn't cried, "Mamma, had Sam been drinking?"

She hesitated, "Yes, Hoyt gave him a few bottles of beer and I guess he got the notion that Tommy wasn't good enough for you." She started to get angry, "The nerve of that boy, thinkin' my son wasn't good enough for you. There is nothin' wrong with my boy."

I smiled weakly, "I know that, Sam should have known it too, but he didn't, and now he's dead." I could feel a little part of me dying, but I pushed it out of my way and stood up. My legs felt as weak as a new born colt's.

Mamma took my hand and patted it with her own. "How about a nice cup of tea, dear?"

"I'd like that, Mamma."

A few hours had passed since I killed Sam, Hoyt had congratulated me on becoming a true Hewitt, Tommy had finished taking care of his body and I had gone thru at least ten cups of tea, and quite a few coconut chocolates. Tommy was sitting beside me, playing with my hair while I numbly drank some more tea, my favorite kind- honey and mint. I still couldn't comprehend the situation, even though I had made it into the mess it is now. I killed Sam, but Sam was hurting me. It was self-defense. It didn't make up for the fact that I had killed my twin brother.

He was my twin! I set the tea cup down and placed my head in my hands and for the first time all day I cried. Tommy held me close when I did so, he pulled me out of my chair and into his lap just to hold me and rocked me back and forth. After awhile I felt better and stopped crying. I went from crying to laughing. Tommy looked at me closely, he looked a little scared, so I told him what I thought, "I think Sam pushed me on purpose. He didn't want a life here, his life was in Virginia. I think that it was his way of telling me to do my own thing."

Tommy tilted his head, still confused, "Sam was always in the city while I liked it in the country, if it wasn't for him I'd have no social life and be locked in Greensville Correctional Center ₁." He nodded slowly, understanding a little bit more than before. He hugged me then put his hand under my cheek and thumbed my jaw line before kissing me. I felt the familiar burning in my gut and deepened the kiss, only to end it, looking away. Every part of me screamed to keep kissing him right there in the kitchen, but Mamma would get upset if she saw us. "Let's go to our tree." I suggested cheerfully. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. That made me laugh, "Tommy! I can walk you know."

I saw the playful look in his eyes; even though Sam was gone I knew I was still going to be happy. I would be able to survive without my twin. I will survive without him. I have Tommy and that's all I'll ever need.

**Wow, I knew something bad was going to happen in the chapter. I can always tell cause it takes forever to think of something to happen, and when it happens I just go with it.**

**IF ANYONE REVIEWS THIS WITH A COMPLAINT SAYING TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPENED I WILL SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND THROW CHEESE WHEELS AT YOU! And cabbages. Smelly cabbages.**

**Anyhoo, R&R my dearies. I hope I'm not doing something wrong that makes you not want to post a comment but, whatever.**

**-CHEERS! XP**

**-Bree**

**P.S. [It's 1:17. I'm working so god freaking late these days. *sigh* Also, the GRCC is Virginia's largest prison. Virginia is also not a state. It is a Commonwealth. I don't know why.]**


	9. FORGET ME NOTS

[ROSE'S POV]

Tommy was still holding me by the time we got to our tree; he's so gentle and kind- even if he's so strong and much taller than me. I smiled, "Tommy, I've missed you so much." The look he gave me was filled with longing. I put my hands on his mask and ran them along to the back of his head where it was tied. Slowly I unlaced the knots and pulled the mask from his face. He looked just like I remembered him; his nose was mostly gone by the time he allowed me to see his real face. "Just as handsome as always." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

I felt my heart start to race as we kissed- the fire in my gut spreading until it consumed me. He tried something new with me. His tongue slipped out from between his lips and caressed mine, with a muffled moan I opened my mouth and let him explore. He'd never been aggressive before, but he actually pushed me to the ground, still kissing me, and let his hands roam my body.

"Thomas! Thomas, get the lead outta yer ass boy, we gots us a job to do!" Hoyt shouted causing Tommy hesitated in his roaming, half-way up my shirt and brake off our kiss. We were both breathing heavily and neither one of us wanted to stop just yet. For awhile I had forgotten what I did to Sam, just being around Tommy made all the bad things go away, if only for a short time.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded, but he just shook his head and put his hands on my face with the upmost care, the look in his eyes was pleased and hurt at the same time; I could almost feel myself slipping back into whatever state I was in after killing my own twin. He put his forehead to mine and we stayed like that for a few seconds, he shifted uneasily when he heard Hoyt shout again, "Go, I'll get back to the house on my own, maybe I'll help Mamma make dinner." I smiled at him.

Tommy nodded to me and stood, sending one last glance at me before running off to help Hoyt.

I whispered to myself, "Stay safe… please…"

I didn't see Tommy for about three hours, the chainsaw went on and off, screams filled the entire house, but I ignored them. I helped Mamma cook dinner and even made something myself- the kids we picked up must have been planning a birthday party and got lost because they had cake batter and icing sitting in a brown bag along with a bunch of other goodies- I made a cake. Red velvet cake with butter cream icing.

I knew that once Tommy was finished he'd love the surprise.

[TOMMY'S POV]

I had just finished killin' one of the boys Hoyt brought over and I was gettin' ready to gut him when something fell out of his pocket. I reached down and looked at it. It was a little red box, but when I opened it I had a thought go through my mind, '_This will be for Rosey.'_

[ROSE'S POV]

I heard Tommy's footsteps coming up the stairs so I looked over at Mamma, "You think he'll like it?" She smiled her motherly smile and nodded just as Tommy came into the kitchen. Gently he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I giggled and took some of the left over icing and put it in his mouth. I got a please grunt from him.

"Dinner's almost ready; Rose helped by the way- so go set the table." Mamma said with a big smile on her face, Tommy looked disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with me.

I whispered, "Later…" He brightened up instantly and walked off to set the table.

Hoyt came in and started shouting at Tommy. "Thomas you fuckin' idiot, can't you do anything right?"

I didn't listen to the rest; I just walked in, gave him the death glare and spoke in a low warning tone, "Keep talking, sunshine, I'll make sure to add something special to your meal." Hoyt looked uncomfortable, even though he should have known not to test my patience when someone teases Tommy, I'd say he looked scared. "Get going, help Tommy set the table so Mamma and I can bring in the food." I walked back into the kitchen, the sound of quiet arguing and the dull clatter of plates, "What do you want me to carry Mamma?"

"Oh, take the vegetables and the rolls in, I'll carry the soup." I nodded silently and picked up the bowl and the plate. We walked in to see Uncle Monty already at the table, Hoyt sitting and looking sullen, and Tommy waiting in the pantry for us to deliver the food to the table.

I sat down after placing the dishes onto the table and motioned for Tommy to come and sit. I felt a pang of sadness- this was the first meal that my brother would not be at with me. I could feel the lump rising in my throat but I swallowed it down and put a smile on my face. This would get easier with time, that's what they say at least. Tommy tapped my shoulder, so I looked at him. My heart sped up as I watched him get down on one knee and pull out a little red satin box. I gasped, Mamma cried, Hoyt looked proud and Uncle Monty was reading the paper- but I think he was secretly cheering for Tommy. My heart nearly stopped when he opened the box up and I saw the ring. It had the biggest diamond I'd ever seen. I couldn't hold back my joy as I started crying too and hugging him tightly, "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, YES! I love you Thomas!" I kissed his face until my lips found his through a haze of tears.

Out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Sam standing in a corner, watching me and smiling. He gave me a brief thumbs up before disappearing completely. Tommy's touch snapped me out of my haze when he took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. The stone gleamed and sparkled in the light and I couldn't help but grin. Me and Tommy, together in marriage. I nearly giggled.

"Congrats kiddo, welcome to the family." I laughed happily.

"Thanks Hoyt."

Mamma dried her eyes with a napkin, "Oh, my boy! I'm so proud of you! Welcome home Rose!"

"Mamma…"

"Humph, I don't see what all the fuss is about, so the kids are tying the knot, any fool could see that one coming a mile away." Mamma scowled at Uncle Monty, "What, I'm only joking!" He looked over at me, a smile cracking on his face, "Congratulations."

"Can we eat now?" Hoyt- always thinking about his stomach.

The evening passed with jokes around the table and the food going quickly, and then came the cake which surprised all the men. Call it a woman's intuition that I knew Tommy was going to propose, even if I really didn't. We ate and laughed, but I got the sense that Tommy was eager for dinner to be over. He kept giving me these odd glances, not bad ones, but the kind that give you chills.

When dinner was finally over and we all said good night I offered to help clean up but Tommy grabbed my arms picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Tommy, put me down!" I laughed, but he didn't budge even though I could feel his shoulders shaking in a silent laugh. I sighed and rested my chin on his back. When we got up to our room I felt him tense up. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

He set me down on the bed and he twiddled his thumbs before taking off his apron and sitting down on the bed, all the while he was still giving me those glances, those burning, intense glances. I couldn't take sitting there anymore so I got on my knees and crawled over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and unbuttoned top three buttons, letting my hands slide down his chest. "Why are you hesitating? You've got me up here and now I'm just cooling my heels." I giggled and kissed his jaw under the mask. "Don't you want to know what you've gotten yourself into?" I heard him growl playfully. He twisted around to face me before pushing me onto the bed. I took off his masked and looked at him, I felt a… hunger… inside of myself, in the same place as the fire that was growing. I pulled him down onto me and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and started to grind himself on my mound while pulling off my dress. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and started on his pants.

I moaned when he touched my breasts, liking the sound he touched again, and again. I could feel my nipples perking up and becoming erect, at the same time I could feel Tommy's manhood rubbing against me. He slipped off my panties and I took off his. "Be gentle…" I murmured in his ear. With one thrust he was inside of me. I sucked in a breath of air sharply as stars danced behind my ears, "Let me adjust for just a minute…" I didn't expect him to be so… huge. My barrier was broken and slowly my body began to accommodate him, "Okay…"

He started moving slowly at first before picking up the pace. All I could think about was the feeling, it was like electricity was coursing through me dully and warmth spreading behind it. He touched everywhere… and I touched him everywhere. I could feel him throbbing in me as he came to his climax, and I was coming to mine. Three thrusts later I found myself staring straight at silent fireworks from behind my eyes as I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. My body was just floating around in my mind as the pleasure started to fade, and with it bringing my body back to where it should be.

Tommy was stroking my face when I came back out of it looking as exhausted as I felt. I nuzzled into his chest as he pulled the blankets over us and let sleep find me. While I slept I dreamed.

"_S-Sam? But… you're dead!" He looked at me with calm hazel eyes. They looked almost wise._

"_Come on, sis, you really thought you'd get rid of me that easily? We're twins remember." He tapped on my head with his fist lightly. "Never underestimate a connection like that."_

"_How did you get here?"_

_He shrugged, "Dunno, but I have a feeling that my 'work' isn't done yet. I did want to congratulate you on your engagement."_

_I blushed, "Earlier you didn't even want Tommy near me. Much less my fiancée. What made you change your mind?"_

"_Being dead will do that to you. You kinda fixed my perspective on that one sis, but I do have a warning. Be careful. The way your living right now can mean imprisonment, death, or both. Do not get caught." _

_I planted my hands on my hips and glared at him, "We eat the evidence, even if it makes me sick to my stomach sometimes, but it doesn't leave much for the cops if they ever find out."_

_Sam pulled me close and hugged me, "Just… Just be careful alright, I don't want to have to see you end up like me, good luck on your new life, I'll stay in touch, but for now, sleep, Mamma's going to want to start planning for your big day first thing in the morning." I nodded and hugged him back while he placed his thumb on my forehead and forefinger on my cheek. I fell into a dreamless sleep._

**Well, well, well. Sam isn't all that dead now is he. I guess y'all already knew that. But I digress, the real fact is THEY IS GETTIN' MARRIED! HOORAH! HOORAH! Gimmie a 'G' gimmie a 'O**_'_ **gimmie a 'T' gimmie another 'O' gimmie two 'M's and gimmie a 'Y' what's that spell; GO TOMMY!**

**What a hoot and a holler. Well kids it's been a gas, but it's 11:12 pm here in the RVA so I'll be hittin' the hay.**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the chainsaw get you tonight!**

**-CHEERS!**

**-Bree xD**


	10. LAZY DAY FOR KILLING TIME

**So it's been a while. Here's a new chapter that has been long overdue. Reviews keep my muse up, just so ya'll know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just Sam and Rose.**

Slowly my eyes cracked open, screwing up in mild discomfort at the brightness of the new day dawning. I yawned closing my eyes again and rolling into a soft, warm chest. I could feel myself blushing as I remembered all that had happened last night; the weight on my right finger was proof enough of that.

I smiled into his chest, a warm tingle went from my toes to my nose and back again as I kissed my way up to his cheek, "Good morning, love." I whispered softly. He curled his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, nipping me as he left light kisses here and there. I moaned softly, but we couldn't do that right now. I waited for him to move again so I could wriggle out of his grasp, "Tommy! When did you become such a sly dog?"

A wave of silent laughter rippled threw him as he caught my lips with his. I giggled into his mouth as he claimed it once more. I pulled my head back slightly and hugged him tight, "I love you Tommy, so very, very much." In that moment I was so happy that I could cry, but I didn't I just smiled.

He returned my smile and placed his forehead against mine. His smallest actions can say volumes about what he's thinking. I closed my eyes placing my hands tenderly against his face to hold him there. Couldn't believe that he would have picked me, but he did. He would always be there for me, that much I knew. When I opened my eyes I saw him just watching me. There was such a kindness in his chocolate brown orbs; it was something I didn't deserve. I blinked rapidly to banish the tears that I felt creeping past my defenses, so I sighed and let them fall. It was no use trying to stop the tears from falling, so it was better to just let them fall down. I looked away from Tommy; I couldn't bear to meet his gaze, not when I acted like this.

He gently placed his hands on my face and brushed the tears away, pleading silently for me to look at him; sorrowfully I looked back at him. Ashamed, that's the feeling. Ashamed of what I had done just yesterday. To my own twin, for Christ's sake. Who's to say that wouldn't happen again? I shook my head, "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Tommy held me close, brushing his fingers through my hair. His heart beat thumped steadily, almost luring me back to sleep, but a soft knock on the door had us both alert. It knocked again and the doorknob started to turn. I pressed closer to Tommy who wrapped the blanket around us a little better, just as the door swung open in a quick burst. My heart was racing, and it wasn't Mama or Hoyt at the door, "Hey, Leatherface! Why are you … still …?"

I guess the sight of Tommy without his mask and me in the bed with him - no clothes on – and our arms wrapped around each other was enough to make his jaw drop. As my heart slowed down I squinted at him. He looked so familiar … then it hit me. It was Tommy's cousin, Tex, "Hey, Tex!"

This snapped him out of his shock as he stared at me in return, his own burst of recognition flaring up, "ROSE?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, I nodded and giggled, "Well come give me a hug! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I blushed and Tommy pulled me a little closer, "Maybe a little later, no if you please?"

He turned scarlet and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tommy kissed me gently, searching my face as if to make sure that I was really there. The look in his eyes was happy, but the fear was still there. I cupped his face in my hands then kissed him, pulling away to look him in the eyes, "I'm never leaving, not ever again."

He grunted and pressed his forehead to mine, holding me close. We stayed like that for a long time, me talking in a soft voice, him massaging my back, the whole nine yards of cuddling, at least until he found a highly sensitive spot with his hand. I gasped and squirmed against him.

Last night had made mah head spin. I knew that givin' Rosey the ring would make her happy but I didn't know what that all meant. I had shown Hoyt the ring 'for dinner and he had told me that by askin' Rose to take it on one knee meant that I wanted to make her mine.

I liked the way that sounded so I went on with that an' started ta leave when he called me back. He asked me if I knew what to 'do with a woman in bed'. I got flustered as I remembered seeing Rosey naked. I knew what to do, like the basic stuff, and I really didn't want Hoyt tellin' me what to do with Rosey. I nodded my head and turned away, slipping the ring in mah pocket. I wanted to ask her right then, but I would wait until after dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Rosey mixin' somethin' in a bowl. I put mah arms around her waist, the lightnin' feelin' came back as I held her loosely. Why did she pick me? Would she say yes? Why should she? I wasn't anything special. I was the last person someone that pretty should be with. I smiled to mahself as she leaned back against me stirring a little slower. She grinned tilting her head up to see me, "Hello, handsome, where have you been all day?" I shrugged and kissed her upside down, earnin' a giggle. She tasted like strawberries.

Mama came in and glared at us, announcing that dinner was going to be ready soon and that I should help set the table. I gave Rose one more kiss, stayin' still for just a little longer than I should have, then went off to put dishes an' forks an' such on the table. Hoyt came in an' started hollerin' at me. He got in one good curse 'for Rose came stormin' in, glarin' daggers at him. She growled, "Keep talkin', sweetheart, and you'll be finding something extra in your meal tonight." Her gaze softened when she looked at me then she turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. I smirked at Hoyt smugly as he got red in the face. He floundered for a minute 'for he got back some of his normal personality, he glared at me, muttering.

We finished up in relative silence, then Mama and Rose came in with the food. I started to get nervous, so I went and stood in the closet. I watched Rose carefully. She looked around for me with those big green eyes; as soon as she found me she waved me over, pattin' the spot next to her. I took a deep breath and started movin'.

She looked lost in thought as I tapped on her shoulder. I slowly pulled out the little black box and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened when I opened up the box. The diamond glittered and sparkled like a star, but Rose looked like she was goin' to cry. An' she did, but she was smilin', "Yes, yes, oh Tommy, yes!" I slipped the ring on her finger, kissin' her gently. But that little touch made me want more of the touching, enough to make up for all of the years that she had been gone.

Dinner passed by too slowly for me, there was a lot of congratulations going around but I was to absorbed in Rose to notice. Why couldn't they just hurry up! When the cake came out I nearly exploded, but my Rosey made it so that kept me cool, though I didn't know how much longer I could last. Cake eaten and everyone full I couldn't believe my ears when she offered to help with the dishes, I couldn't have that. I scooped her up like a sack of potatoes, throwing her over my shoulder with ease. She giggled, apologizing that she couldn't help, I smiled at that. I never quite knew how much I had missed that sound.

I went up the stairs quickly, then down the hall to mah room, our room now, I could feel my blood rushin' hotter than hot as I set her down on the bed. She was blushing an' looked just as nervous as me. I sat down at the end of the bed, takin' off mah apron quietly, then mah boots.

I didn't know how to start this, but as I was thinkin' over ideas Rose crawled to me, placing her hands on my shoulders then slidin' them to mah tie. As it came undone and fell away mah mind drew a blank. She undid the first few buttons of mah shirt and whispered in a sexy voice I didn't know she had, "You've got me up here cooling my heels, don't you want to see just what you've gotten yourself into?"

The moment she ran her hands and kissed mah jaw mah brain started back up. Just thinkin' 'bout what we did had me hot under the collar, I had been rubbing Rose's back when she squeaked and started to squirm. I stopped touching her and she glared at me. Was she ticklish there?

I ran mah hand over the same spot and she tilted her head back, arching away from mah hand, "Thomas! Don't you dare! I mean it, everyone is awake oh~!" She moaned while squirming.

The way her body reacted was strange, but I knew that moan, it was one of pleasure, I grinned and pulled her close, being sure to hit that same spot before kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, pressing even closer before trying to pull away. I held her for a few more seconds before letting her go. She was blushing a lot, and I knew it was 'cause of me. I smirked at her and leaned back, foldin' mah arms behind mah head. She stuck her tongue out at me, I growled playfully, startin' to get up, but she was faster. She had gotten off the bed and was stretchin', she looked so pretty, all curves and creamy skin, and she was mine. All mine.

Rose glanced at me shyly before pickin' up my shirt and puttin' it on, buttonin' it closed. She looked damned hot in mah shirt, her hair in a messy wave around her face. There was only one way to describe her; beautiful.

She watched me for a moment, a smile on her face as well, then she blushed again, "I have no idea where my clothes are… Do you think you could find me something suitable to wear?" I nodded smilin'.

She grinned and walked quickly to mah side of the bed, the kiss was short but it told me she cared in a silent way. It was times like this that I wished I could tell her in words that I loved her.

I felt light headed as I turned away from Tommy and marched into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me softly, listening for a moment while he got himself ready and tried to find a dress for me. I turned to the shower and twisted the knob for the hot water, I unbuttoned Tommy's shirt and let it fall to the floor in a soft pile. Stepping into the cascading water I let it sooth me into a warm puddle of skin and bones before setting myself on autopilot to do the actual washing. I took the time to think things over. Thomas and I had been reunited a few days ago, I got my memory back and he asked me to marry him, all these things are very good. The damper on the cheer and sex – my brother's death – or murder seeing as I had killed him.

I groaned as images of him flickered behind my eyes. He looked so angry and shocked when I killed him, but last night, in my dream, he didn't seem angry anymore. Sam looked forgiving and healthy. Alive even, but that wasn't possible, was it? I shook my head as tears slipped down my face, merging with the water that thrummed against my skin. I heard a loud knock on the door, "Come in!" I knew it was Tommy, but what I didn't know was that he stayed in the room after shutting the door.

Turning off the water I stepped from the shower as I wrapped a towel around my body. Looking into the mirror I saw Tommy standing over in the corner watching me with curious eyes. After the initial startle I winked at him, flashing a toothy grin. For the rest of my time in the restroom I ignored him and got dressed. The space between my legs was tender and sore, but in a good way. The dress he had picked out was dark green with a white sash, an absolutely lovely dress.

He walked over to me slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I chuckled when he kissed my neck, the simple touch making my entire body flush hot. I twisted around and captured his lips with mine, "Come on slugger, Mamma's gonna be looking for us." I whispered when we broke apart. Reluctantly he pulled away, nodding slowly. He let go of me and walked out of the bathroom. I guess to put his mask on. I smiled softly, raising my fingers to my lips. Walking out of the bathroom I paused to watch Thomas fumble with his tie. I forced my smile down, "Let me help you."

I quickly adjusted it and tied it; smiling to myself I smoothed it out until it was just right. Pleased with the way he looked he took my hand; I could tell he was smiling. Blushing as he led me out of our room I looked down at the ring on my finger. That beautiful ring that would bind me to him forever, that thought wasn't scary though, it was amazing. It was a life-long dream that I had forgotten for so long. I still couldn't remember the accident that took my parents from me, that took my memory. Thomas never forgot, my Tommy never forgot, and for that I was grateful.

By the time we had gotten downstairs Mamma had already finished making breakfast. "Good morning Mamma." She frowned at us making me shrink back into Tommy.

"It's a good thing you two are getting married. I'd have to separate you two. Don't think the whole house didn't hear what you two did last night." She glowered as I went scarlet. Tommy placed a hand on my shoulder, pulled me close, tilted my head upwards, and kissed me. For a few seconds I froze up in surprise, but soon melted, closing my eyes and returning the kiss. Mamma cleared her throat, I broke off the kiss. Mamma's stern look melted into a soft gaze of love, "I have never seen Tommy so happy. My boy!" Mamma came over to us and hugged us both. "Come on; let me get you something to eat."

"Thanks Mamma." Thomas remained silent, as always, but his shoulders where shaking with laughter. I frowned, "What's so funny?" I nudged him with my elbow gently. He just shook his head and led me to the table. We ate in relative silence. Then Tex showed up again.

"Rose! God, girly, you've grown up! And gettin' married to Leatherface of all the guys. At least he scooped you up before I did!" He laughed hugging me, I blushed.

Tommy glared at him, not too happy about the joking comment. "I wouldn't have said yes to you Tex. I've got eyes for only one man." I looked at Tommy, giving him a secret smile. I could tell he was grinning, and Tex had backed off, grumbling. I chuckled, "At least it wasn't Al that walked into the room, I don't think we would have even gotten a knock before the door opened. Is he still as perverted as always?"

Tex nodded, "And gettin' worse every day. Al is Al. He came with us, but I think he went off to run the shop today." Tommy moved a little closer to me, curling his arm around my waist.

I took a sip of tea before continuing, "How are Mrs. Sawyer and Grandpa Sawyer?"

"They're good. Top Chop is lookin' out for 'em. Charlie- Hoyt asked us to come down to help run things, and with the engagement and all we can expect the entire family down here for the wedding." He watched me curiously. "I thought you had lost your memory…"

I glanced at Tommy, "I did, but being home, it brought everything back."

"So you're here to stay?" Tex sounded hopeful.

"Yes, yes I am." I grinned, kissing Tommy on the cheek. He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing my neck, I blushed, not looking at Tex, but giggling lightly.

It was around six o'clock when we heard the police cruiser Hoyt used drive up. All of our heads snapped up at the sound of shouts. Calmly I walked in Thomas' direction, "Get outside, I'm going to get the plates cleaned up." I spoke briskly to mask the pounding of my heart and the shaking of my hands. Thomas brushed my hand briefly before heading out to Hoyt.

Mamma came over to me, "Honey, what's wrong?" I shook my head, breathing in short little gasps as I sat down at the kitchen table, and helped me look through the drawers to find the knife.

"I want to find something to protect myself with. You've seen how those people get around Tommy." I gripped the handle of the knife tightly for a moment before slipping it into the pocket of my apron. Wringing my hands on a wash cloth I turned my eyes to the door that led down to the basement, screams filled the air like a thick shroud.

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, stifling a shudder. Hoyt had come in a few minutes ago dragging a woman under the table and lashing her there to the legs. My mouth felt dry, every time that the woman screamed at me, and I cringed whenever she whispered for me to untie her, promises of money, jewelry, Hell, she even offered up her own son. That last one steeled me to her cries, "I already have a man." My voice came out harsh; she clammed up for a moment before sneering at me.

"Is it that deformed animal? Honey, you could do so much better… untie me and my son is as good as yours." My eyes flashed as I whipped around crouching down, getting as close to her face as possible without touching her.

"That 'deformed animal', is MY husband." Her eyes widened into saucers, my hand moved slowly into my apron pocket and slowly pulled out my knife, "You _ever_ speak of my husband like that again and I'll chop you into tiny pieces and feed you to your son." I flashed the cold metal of the knife to her, slicing open her cheek for good measure. She howled and cursed at me as I drew back and wiped off my knife right as Tommy walked in, his eyebrows lifted up in a question. I pouted, "She was being mean- so I asked her to shut up. She didn't like that very much." His shoulders shook in a silent laugh as he pulled me close, kissing me gently. I smiled into it letting him tilt me back a little bit.

I giggled and pressed closer to him, knotting his shirt in my hands. A soft cough disturbed us from our reprieve, Mamma was watching with a raised brow and a smug look, "Are you two love birds done?" I blushed crimson, still holding onto Tommy's shirt and he onto me. She shook her head, and smiled. "Shoo, I have to cook and you two can get the rest of the day off, both of you deserve a rest." She winks knowing full and well that we were going to do everything BUT rest. Tommy scooped me up off my feet, kissing my forehead gently and carting me out of the house bridal style. For some odd reason I knew exactly where we were going; our tree. Killing time in a place of peace surrounded by a lake of fire and sin. That was what we were, sinners stuck in an unholy and unorthodox game that would leave us either dead or on the run; just like Sam had said. We were doomed. Slowly I shook my head and kissed Tommy's mask gently as I was carted to the big oak tree. What kinds of thoughts were these for the bride to be?

What kinds of thoughts were those for anyone beyond the demented? I brushed them away, now was not the time for being depressed and moody, now was the time for celebration, rejoicing in my engagement to the kindest, most wonderful man in the world. He took his time getting us to the tree; I think he was on cloud nine just holding me, and after last night… I grinned saucily to myself; perhaps we would create a new memory for this spot. Oh yes. That was going to happen. With nimble fingers I undid his tie and the first two buttons, slowly, then planted a gentle kiss to his chest, running my hands down his abs. He shivered under the touch hesitating slightly before picking up the pace to the tree.

I placed gentle kisses across his chest, did he always have so many scars? And when did he get so furry? I unbuttoned the shirt completely right as we got to the tree. He eased us down, still holding me to his chest, like he didn't want to let me go. I kissed my way up to his neck, curling my hands into his hair. He shifted us onto the ground, pulling me away long enough to cup my cheek and press his forehead to mine. He caressed my leg gently, running his fingers up from my calf to my waist, going underneath of the dress to tug at my panties. I giggled, untying his mask and tossing it to the side to kiss his lips. He looped one arm under me and lifted me up, pulling down my panties slightly.

His fingers brushed over my sex firmly, the action causing me to gasp and buck my hips, "T-Tommy!" He kissed my neck slowly running two fingers over my clit and then into me in an almost lazy fashion. I tilted my head back, moaning, I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way. It was a dull roaring that had me melting under his finger tips. I could feel myself quivering, he was taking me all the way to the edge, then he pulled back. There was a sheen of sweat all over me and my breath was coming in short, aroused, pants. Through the haze of want I saw a mischievous look in his eyes, as well as the same desire. He was teasing me! Well, I'd just have to tease him right back!

I unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, then starting from the top of his chest I trailed my way down to the top of his pants, loving the way his eyes widened in the slightest. I tugged on his belt lightly, pulling him closer to me before slowly unbuckling it. His own breathing hitched up a little, becoming a low, raspy pant. I slowly undid the button and unzipped him, his member already erect and ready to go. I pushed his pants down a little and tugged his boxers down, he sprang free in an instant, but I kept my eyes locked on his, watching through that haze at his every reaction. I ran three fingers up his length, and that finally had him snapping out of his revere. He kissed me fiercely, hiking up my dress and plunging into me, fed up with prolonging the best part. He made me feel so full, and in a few thrusts I came around him, everything exploding in a dizzying array of silent fireworks. I could feel him cum as well, and that set me off again. It took me what felt like an eternity to come back down from the high that I was on, and when I did I was curled up in Tommy's arms, him stroking my face in a loving manner. I ran my finger over his jaw line. Enjoying the feel of his stubble, he smiled at me, resting his forehead on mine. Tucking some hair behind his ear I whispered, "I love you Tommy."

He looked like he wanted to say 'I love you too' but the words just wouldn't come out. I just smiled softly. I didn't care that he couldn't talk; his eyes and actions did that for him. I didn't need words, I just knew.

We got ourselves cleaned up, then we just sat against our tree. Well, he sat against the tree and he had me in his lap. I turned my gaze to the setting sun, lacing my hands with his. Tommy had left his mask off, I think I'm the only person he felt comfortable taking his mask off around. He put his chin on my head, running his thumb over my ring. This is what contentment felt like. I knew it had to be.


End file.
